


Do you want to build a snowman?

by FlatJeremy2



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Charlie Singing, Family moments, M/M, Snow, SnowQuill, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatJeremy2/pseuds/FlatJeremy2
Summary: Charlie marvels at the wonders the snow brings. Matteusz suggests they build a snowman, but it doesn't quite turn out as planned, but another family moment gets created.





	

Matteusz went into their room and saw Charlie sitting at the window. He grabbed a chair and joined him. Charlie smiled at him, and then returned his gaze. “It is very beautiful. The snow.”

“Most would describe as cold and depressing. I am glad you see the beauty.”

“Just watching it fall down as it does, it is a miracle.”

Matteusz peered down at the ground; a fair bit of snow had collected. He looked at Charlie. “Do you want to build a snowman?”

Charlie smiled and sang, “Come on lets go and play.”

“What?” Matteusz looked at him confused. 

“Oh I thought we were doing that thing from that ice movie.” He blushed while Matteusz laughed. “Stop. It was an honest mistake.”

Matteusz put his hands on Charlie’s shoulders, “I love you.”

“Because I say stupid things.” Tanya’s words still stung him.

“No. Because you see the world as it should be and not something convoluted. So I ask you again, would you like to build snowman with me.”

“Yes.”

They went downstairs and dressed warmly. Then went into the back garden. Matteusz showed him how to roll a large snowball. They stacked the two, then Charlie made a third, while Matteusz gathered items.

When they were done, Charlie placed two stones for eyes. Matteusz took a carrot out of his pocket and placed it for the nose. Lastly, Charlie made two arms using sticks. Looking at their snowman, Matteusz broke the silence. “It looks angry.”

He grinned at Charlie, went into the house and came back with a mop head. He placed it on the snowman and laughed. Moving out of the way Charlie laughed. “We made a snow-Quill.”Just then a snowball hit the back of Matteusz’s head. He turned to see Ms. Quill standing in the entrance. “Snow-Quill.” She said coldly.

Picking up a snowball he threw it at her. “Oh, now it is on.” She said.

That evening they had a fight in the backyard, no one yelled, and no one was killed. But joy was had. In the end, they decided Ms. Quill had won. Peace was celebrated with hot chocolate.

Matteusz was going to have an amazing Christmas with his new family.


End file.
